Sweets
by Karu720
Summary: Ciel decides to change things up a little bit when he chooses to tease his faithful servant and lover with some chocolate syrup. Not a great summary. THIS CONTAINS YAOI(GuyXGuy) SMUT DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Happy Valentines Day


**A little yaoi I have working on for a few weeks now.**

**Uploaded in time for Valentines day~ **

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**THIS CONTAINS YAOI (GuyXGuy) SMUT/LEMON! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ**

**~ I don't own Sebastian, Ciel or Black Butler~**

* * *

'Such a strange request…' Sebastian thought to himself

~Flashback~

"Yes, did you need something, master?"

"Yes. This afternoon when you bring me my tea, bring a bottle of chocolate syrup.'

Sebastian crooked an eyebrow. "Syrup Master-"

"It'll be a treat for us both." Ciel smirked.

~Flashback end~

Sebastian walked to the study door, knocking on it. "This should be interesting indeed."

"Come in." Ciel replied to the nock, as Sebastian entered the study.

"I've brought what you requested, master." Sebastian stated, wheeling the cart containing the tea and the syrup over to Ciel's desk. Sebastian took the teapot and poured Ciel the tea. Ciel smirked softly, picking up the teacup and taking a sip.

"Good, Sebastian." he responded, continuing to sip on the tea. After another sip, Ciel placed the teacup back into the cups saucer. "Now, Sebastian. Go ahead and strip for me." Ciel smirked.

"Master-"

"Do it. It will be fun, for both of us." Sebastian nodded his head, before beginning to unbutton his tailcoat, followed by his vest. He then began to untie his tie, followed by unbuttoning his white shirt. Ciel couldn't hold back the red color beginning to show on his face as he smirked seeing the butler's bare chest. Sebastian then lowered his hands to his waist.

"Hold on, Sebastian." Ciel smirked and stepped closer. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how often Ciel was smirking today. It was almost strange, considering that Ciel claimed hardly to smile.

"Why for mast- aah…" Sebastian was cut off by his own moan. Ciel smirked as he rubbed Sebastian through his pants, soon easing his hand down into his pants, pumping it.

"Mmm…" Sebastian moaned out softly, followed by a groan of disapproval.

"You're already half hard, and I have yet to get to the good part." Ciel gave a slightly seductive smirk to his butler, as Sebastian blushed softly. Ciel began to tug at Sebastian's pants, fighting the buttons and growing frustrated. Sebastian himself couldn't help but smirk as he lowered his hands down to unbutton his pants for Ciel.

"Get down on the floor." Ciel ordered, as Sebastian nodded, obeying that order. Ciel then tugged his pants down, not fully off of Sebastian's body, but enough to expose Sebastian's half-hard cock and a bit of his upper thighs.

"This certainly will be interesting." Ciel said before getting up "Stay right there." Ciel ordered once more, as Sebastian obeyed, holding himself up with one arm, slightly against the wall. Ciel walked over to his desk, taking the chocolate syrup and walking back over.

"Master, just what are you-"

"Relax, Sebastian. I did tell you it would be a treat for us both, didn't I?" Ciel had a smirk on his face as he opened the bottle, Sebastian watching closely. At that moment, Ciel began to pour the chocolate onto Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian let out a soft gasp, as never before has such a thing happened to him before. Ciel grinned at the reaction, continuing to pour the syrup onto Sebastian's chest. Sebastian blushed faintly.

"Such a strange thing you are doing, master. Never before in my life has something like this happened."

Ciel smirked. "I said it would be interesting, didn't I?" Soon, Sebastian's chest and some of his thighs (Above his knees) and his neck where covered in chocolate. "And now, the fun can begin." Ciel moved over to the left side of Sebastian's body, kneeling down.

"I think these are my two favorite things." Ciel grinned. "Sweets and _you" _Sebastian returned a smirk.

"Quite seductive you are tonight, master. But it is rather sweet for you to feel such about me-aah…" Sebastian gave a soft moan as Ciel began to lick down from Sebastian's neck slowly. Ciel pulled back softly for a moment.

"You can drop calling me master now, Sebastian" Ciel smirked at his demon, before returning to licking down Sebastian's chest, clearing all the chocolate in its path. He licked down to the lift nipple, moving his tongue on Sebastian's nipple, teasing it.

"Mmm…Ciel…" Sebastian moaned out, as Ciel moved his tongue from the nipple, continuing to move downward. Once he reached Sebastian's hip, he moved his head up, standing completely up and moving to the right side, kneeling down, proceeding to do the same thing to Sebastian's right side, as he did to his left. Sebastian continued to moan out, as Ciel reached Sebastian's left nipple. "Hnn…Where could Ciel have learned all this…Mn…" Sebastian moaned softly again.

"I might have learned it from all the previous things you've done to me."

Ciel grinned, moving down to Sebastian's hips again, as most the chocolate was gone. Before moving lower, Ciel made sure not a trace of chocolate was left on Sebastian's chest. Ciel then moved in front of Sebastian, and began to lick Sebastian's "chocolate thighs" At this point; Sebastian was fully hard, as Ciel had pleasured him to that point. Ciel licked up Sebastian's thighs, completely avoiding Sebastian's arousal for a bit. Once Sebastian's thighs were completely cleared, all that was left was Sebastian's hard, aching cock, which was covered in chocolate. Ciel licked his lips, blushing as he pushed Sebastian's thighs softly, making room for Ciel to get closer. Ciel then began to lick Sebastian's aching cock.

"Mhnn…" Sebastian moaned out softly, as a shiver ran up his spine slightly. Before long, Ciel began to suck on the head of Sebastian's aching cock. The pleasure Ciel was giving Sebastian felt incredible. Before long, Ciel took more of the length into his mouth, sucking on the arousal, which of course was half covered in chocolate. Sebastian let his fingers intertwine into the teen's hair, as he moaned out, each one getting louder as Ciel sucked. Soon enough, all of the chocolate had been licked clean of Sebastian's aching cock, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to release. He needed a climax after this, and he found himself rather close.

"Mmm…Ciel…!" Sebastian moaned, as Ciel continued to suck, just when Sebastian needed to climax badly, a knock was heard from outside the study. The knock was from the innocent gardener, Finny. Both Sebastian and Ciel stopped dead in their tracks.

"Young master? Last, I knew, Mr. Sebastian was with you. Is he still in here?"

"Yes, Finny…We have been discussing some business. What is it?"

"Well, Mr. Sebastian is needed downstairs badly right now. Meyrin and Bard had sent me up. We need him to hurry down."

"Very well…" Ciel sighed and moved from Sebastian's aching arousal. He then moved to Sebastian's ear. "Go on, and we'll continue with this later." Ciel whispered into his ear, rubbing his cock slightly. Sebastian bit his lip, to restrain from a moan and nodded softly, before quickly tending to dressing Ciel quickly, and then himself, rushing downstairs with Finny to see what was the matter.

Sebastian followed Finny down to the kitchen, only to see Bardroy had mad yet another large mistake. Sebastian sighed out, then tending to his mistake, of course with the help of the other servants of the household, but had to deal with his aching arousal rubbing against his pants as he worked. Sebastian's cock throbbed; he needed to find his release. By the time everything was settled and repaired, Sebastian went back upstairs, prepared to return to his own job. His arousal ached, as he remembered the events in which occurred before Finny's interruption. He remembered everything Ciel had done to him, remembering how Ciel's mouth felt around his aching cock. Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Ciel's voice. He turned around, seeing Ciel peering his head out of his bedroom door. He motioned for the demon.

"Come here, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, walking towards Ciel. He entered the bedroom, as Ciel locked the door behind him, stepping in front of Sebastian.

"We have an issue of yours to take care of." Ciel smirked, moving closer to Sebastian. Sebastian lifted the teens chin and began to kiss Ciel deeply, in a passionate kiss. Ciel couldn't help but moan out from his demons kiss. The two of them greedily devoured each other's lips, longing for more.

'Mmm…His kisses are amazing… He tastes so sweet…' Ciel thought, as he moaned out, then grabbing Sebastian's throbbing cock through his pants, beginning to pump it at a steady pace.

"Mhm…" Sebastian moaned lowly, Ciel continuing to pump his demon, before pulling back, gasping for air. He panted, rubbing Sebastian's hard cock.

"Ciel…I am at my limit…" Sebastian whispered faintly, his voice husky, almost seductive. Shivers went down Ciel's spine, as he gripped tighter.

"Do something about it then." Ciel whispered, his hands not stopping.

"Mm…" Sebastian then pushed Ciel back against his own bed, his arousal pushing against Ciel's side. Sebastian began to kiss at Ciel's neck, nipping and sucking as well, as he ran his hands down Ciel's chest, unbuttoning as he went. He straddled Ciel at his waist. Ciel just continued to moan out, reaching his hand down to Sebastian's aching arousal, and went back to stroking his demons hard cock as he was before. Sebastian moaned softly, his eyes were filled with lust, as were the teens. Sebastian began to leave marks on Ciel's neck, reaching down to Ciel's hand.

"Ciel…Please, do more…" He moved Ciel's hand a bit faster and Sebastian bit his lip, fighting back a moan. Ciel could tell Sebastian needed his climax badly, remembering he had "tortured" Sebastian earlier with the chocolate, and he wasn't able to climax, due to Finny's interruption. Ciel nodded, rubbing faster, before fighting the buttons once more on Sebastian's pants. Once he successes to get them off, he slid his hand down Sebastian's pants, pumping his cock faster as the demon requested.

"Aah…My bocchan…" Sebastian moaned out, quickly working off Ciel's shorts. Ciel had also gotten himself rather hard, but not hardly as bad as Sebastian seemed to be at the moment, but Ciel needed Sebastian, almost as much as Sebastian needed Ciel. Ciel slid off Sebastian's pants, letting them fall as far as they would; Sebastian took care of the rest. Sebastian knew that Ciel usually didn't enjoy to be fully naked and Sebastian to be half clothed during events like this, so he took the liberty of removing the rest of his clothing. At this point, both longing for each other. Sebastian's aching arousal throbbed as he coated his fingers in saliva. Ciel watched Sebastian suck on his own fingers, biting his lip as he glanced down to Sebastian's needing cock. The teen reached forward, touching the throbbing erection. The raven-haired butler let a low moan of pleasure escape his lips. As he continued to coat his fingers, the teen took his demons cock into his hand, stroking it with the other.

"Nnn…" He moaned out, before pinning Ciel onto the bed with one hand. "I cannot restrain myself any longer…"

"Take me, Sebastian…"

Sebastian smirked softly, moving back, motioning for Ciel to turn over. The teen obeyed, turning on his stomach. Sebastian then took his coated finger down to Ciel's entrance, slowly pushing the first finger in. Ciel let out a soft gasp. 'Get it together, Ciel. You have to relax. After all, we have done this before. Many times. It just feels strange I suppose. 'Ciel was caught off guard by the second finger, which hit slightly into the teens prostate. His back arched, as a small moan escaped his lips. Sebastian smirked, continuing to move his two fingers around. Ciel moaned out loudly as the third finger was added. As the three fingers moved around Ciel continued to moan loudly.

"M-More Seba…Aah…"

Sebastian pushed them into his prostate once more, before removing them. Ciel let out a soft whine, realizing now that he was desperately needing Sebastian, almost as much as Sebastian seemed to need him.

'It seems almost shameful that someone like myself to be whining about something like _this_… But I do happen to love Sebastian…' The earl blushed from his thoughts.

"Master." Sebastian called, as Ciel came back to reality. "Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, just thought of something."

"Shall we proceed on then?"

Ciel nodded, needing Sebastian. The demon nodded his head, bringing his hard, throbbing arousal to Ciel's entrance, pushing in slowly, after giving Ciel the notice of him entering. As he entered Ciel's tight entrance, Sebastian gasped softly in pleasure. The teen let out a gasp himself, feeling the hard, throbbing erection of his butler and lover enter him. Sebastian moaned lowly, holding back thrusting so his master could adjust. It takes a lot of restraining for a demon in lust, but he did not desire to hurt Ciel. "G-Go on…Move…"Sebastian nodded, before slowly beginning to thrust into Ciel slowly. Ciel bit his lip softly, a low moan trying to escape. "Ciel…You are so tight…" Sebastian let out a soft moan of pleasure, making Ciel blush softly, pushing his hips up on Sebastian's arousal, causing both to moan out, as Sebastian was pushed deeper in, pushing into Ciel's prostate once more. The teen gave a loud moan.

"Se…Sebastian…A-Again!" He moaned, as Sebastian thrusted in more, as his speed increased, hitting into the same spot again.

"M-More…H-Harder...!" Ciel moaned out Sebastian's name, Sebastian moaned out, increasing as Ciel's moans did the same. The raven reached forward, taking Ciel's hard cock into his hands, beginning to pump it, which got louder moans from Ciel.

"Seb…Sebastian...!" Ciel moaned, feeling his stomach tighten softly. "I'm g-going to.-. Haah…!"

Sebastian gave a slight lick to Ciel's ear, pumping his cock. "Go right on ahead, Ciel."

Ciel, at that moment moaned Sebastian's name loudly, as he came into the demons hand. The teen's entrance tightened around the butler's arousal and he moaned out louder, calling Ciel's name softly, as he released, filling Ciel with his own seed. After finishing off, he pulled from Ciel, laying besides him, his breathing calming. Ciel panted out, catching his breath, before turning to face Sebastian as he moved closer."We don't want you to catch cold, Ciel." Sebastian smiled softly, covering the earl up. Ciel snuggled closely to Sebastian.

"Did you enjoy what I had given to you today, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel. Very much." He smiled softly running a hand through his hair as Ciel shut his eyes softly.

"I…love you, Sebastian…" Ciel blushed softly keeping close.

"I love you too, Ciel." The earl began to drift off to sleep. "Happy Valentines day, Ciel." He smiled softly.


End file.
